


Sweet Pain

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Longing, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Merenil of Gondor writes to Lady Finduilas of Ithilien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and Prompt are: Emotions, O42, longing

Lady Finduilas of Ithilien  
Minas Ithil

My dear Finduilas,

I hope this message finds you well; it has been now over a week since we parted, and the White Tower feels empty to me without your laughter to fill it. Mother sends her best to your mother, and also this recipe for Imladris blackberry jam, which she says might be adapted to the brambleberries of Ithilien easily enough. 

Can it really be that just ten days ago we were dancing together in the great hall, alone in the moonlight? I can scarcely believe you kissed me, for I have been longing to kiss you, it seems, all my days, since we first met as children. I was not expecting it, nor anything else that we did, back in my rooms, alone in the moonlight - another kind of dancing, to be sure! 

Can you tell I am not really skilled at writing love letters? The blood of the Elves does not innately confer especially heightened _lamatyave_ , much as you might like to argue otherwise! I also blush to think of the compliments you whispered in my ear as you touched me, so sweetly, so intimately - would that I could have returned them, but to be fair I was somewhat overwhelmed at the time, and later my mouth was...well, you know where my mouth was! 

So I will pay them now, fairest of ladies, and so my revenge will be complete! Each day I am apart from you, my beautiful golden one, I suffer sweet pain that will never be assuaged until I am once more in your arms. Every moment I long for you, every hour apart I need you more. Would that I had the wings of a bird so that I could fly to you, would that I had the swift legs of a horse to run to you, would that I could simply find myself beneath the trees of Ithilien with you in my arms. 

Mother tells me that in the spring I may go to you for a visit. May it be that the winter shall pass quickly, for with the new year I shall come to you, and together we will dance in the blossoming meadows, once more alone in the moonlight, and my longing will be no more. 

All my love,

Princess Merenil, the White Tower of Gondor, 8 October, Fourth Age 35

**Author's Note:**

> Merenil means 'festive, happy, gay woman' in Sindarin. Well, the 'gay' part is certainly true here. ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Coming of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571518) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna)




End file.
